Kathleen Cade
by Siri's Cajun Mistress
Summary: Johnny's sister was two years older than him.She was also a witch. She went to Hogwarts, leaving Johnny behind with Dally and the gang.What will happen when she comes back with Harry Potter and a few friends. Set during the book.Starts after they save Ponyboy from the Socs at the beginning of the book. T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Darry, Sodapop, and Dally started running when they heard a girl call,

"Harry!"

She sounded panicked. They rounded the corner to see a small, black-haired boy surrounded by a bunch of Socs with a girl who looked an awful lot like Johnny fighting her way through them. Or trying to at least. They were all bigger than her and one of them had a knife. They all looked up when they heard the boys running toward them. The girl seemed to recognize them, because she smiled before kick the person in front of her in the shin and bringing her knee up between his legs when he turned around. The one with the knife turned on her, but Darry reached them before he could do anything. He ducked when the Soc took a swipe at him and threw a punch at him. The boys were so caught up in the fight - they didn't realize the girl had stopped until they heard the sound of the hammer of gun being turned as one and saw her aiming a gun at the Socs.

"Alright," she snarled, "back away from the kid or I get locked up for murder."

The Socs backed off when they saw that she was serious. As soon as they were out of sight, she lowered her weapon and snickered, walking over to the kid and helping him to his feet. The boy looked at her questioningly and she laughed,

"It ain't loaded. I just brought it to scare them. You okay, Harry?"

He nodded, his green eyes darting to the boys who had come to their aid. She turned to face them, then froze when she saw who it was. The boys stared in shock.

"_Kathy?_"


	2. Chapter 2

Lily and James stared at the fireplace their children had just disappeared into, horror and the overwhelming urge to throw up washing over them. What had they done? They looked to Sirius and Remus, hoping to have the solace that at least their dogfathers had remembered them, only to find identical looks of self-loathing on their friends' faces. James gave in to the urge to be sick. He had virtually abandoned his heir and only daughter to fend for themselves at the age of two. He was worse than his father. His father who had given up his little sister at the age of eleven when he had discovered that she was a squib. Oh, Merlin, he had broken his promise to Joyce. He threw up again, retching when nothing but air came up. He sank to his knees, wrapping his arms around himself. Good God. What had he done?

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Gringotts ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _

Harry and Katalina stepped out of the fireplace into the lobby of Gringotts. Wiping the soot from their robes, the two approached the nearest goblin. The goblin looked up and grunted,

"What do you want?"

"We wish to speak with Ragnok, please." Katalina replied smoothly. The goblin raised a brow.

"And what is your business with him?"

"Family matters. Just tell him that the Potter twins wish to see him." Harry cut in. Katalina rolled her eyes at her brother's impatience, but didn't chastise him. She would do that later. The goblin glared, but did as he was bid. Twenty minutes later, he came back, an extremely sour look on his face.

"He will see you now. Follow me." He turned on his heel and left again, the twins sharing a look before following.

* * *

Ragnok sat back in his chair, steepling his fingers.

"You wish to move to America with your Squib Aunt?" he asked solemnly. The two teens nodded.

"Yes." Katalina answered for them, "We are tired of being invisible in our own home. Can you arrange it?"

Ragnok nodded.

"We can, but there is something you must know about your cousin, Buffy Summers - she is the Slayer."

Both paled dramatically. Buffy was the Slayer? The two exchanged a look and nodded. They would help their cousin stay alive. They turned back to the Head of the Goblin Nation.

"We still want to go. How soon can we leave? And can you notify our aunt and cousin before we get there?"

Ragnok nodded.

"It will be done, and you can leave in two months time. I suggest you stay at the Leakey Cauldron until then. Perhaps You should write a letter to her yourselves and we will send it for you." he suggested. They two nodded once more, asking for a quill and parchment.

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Sunnydale, California ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _

Joyce Summers hand shook with fury as she read the letter from her niece and nephew. James had lied to her. He had become worse than their father. At least Charlus had an excuse, if a pitiful one. She had been a Squib in a magical family. She would have grown bitter eventually. James' only excuse was that the fame of his youngest son had gone to his overly large head. She balled the letter up and threw it from her, then slumped back in her chair and sighed. She had a lot to explain to Buffy, but first, she had a letter to reply to….


End file.
